User talk:Omnicube1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Omnicube1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lasmoore (Talk) 02:33, March 7, 2012 Omni your gang is a street gang. You say they have over 2 thousand members. No street gang has over 2 thousand members. Seeing as how you are so large though, you'd probably have about 5 ta 8 houndred. I'm glad that you decided to make an organization on here. The only thing that seems to be bothering me and a few others is the number of people you said are in it. No criminal organization on Earth has that many members. A multi city street gang like yours would probably have well under 5,000 like the Crips or Bloods. Kingofawosmeness777 22:03, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 23:43, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Omni I don't mean to be a ass or anything, but you changed your gang to having 23,000 members. No gang on Earth has 23 thousand. Seriously you need to make it under 800. I hope I'm not being a ass or a nag here.Tomahawk23 01:09, March 8, 2012 (UTC) We normally don't deal with street gangs but in certain cases doing business with them can be an advantage to us. I propose that your gang creates a Minneapolis chapter that is allied with our family. We would use them as a vehicle to get rid of other annoying street gangs without upsetting the Commission or the police and in return we will let you take over the lower lever rackets that the other street gangs leave behiend. We can help you get whatever you need to start it up, but keep in mind we would have a good say in their management but of course they are still under your control. It's up to you. Kingofawosmeness777 02:24, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sure, that would be great. If you wanna make it look nicer I think the best way to go would give it a look simmilar to that of Deadliest Fiction Wiki's main page with the slider, polls, info, catagories, ect. Kingofawosmeness777 05:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll change it so you can edit it. Kingofawosmeness777 01:03, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The sandbox looks great, start on the main page whenever you want. Kingofawosmeness777 01:24, March 13, 2012 (UTC) The main page looks awesome. Thanks for redesigning it. Kingofawosmeness777 20:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Make it the black hand from the Godfather. That would be perfect. Kingofawosmeness777 22:45, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Omni, I changed it to the Westmore Syndicate, next time DON'T delete something like that next time. It was a pain in the ass to make that. Please do me a favor and change it back.Tomahawk23 00:57, April 17, 2012 (UTC) What did I mess up?Tomahawk23 01:33, April 17, 2012 (UTC) War It doesnt mean much now that weve pulled out, however, if anything we would be helping your trade as we have been targeting other peoples drug payoffs and labs just a thought ethank14 17:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Adding to the main page Since you're encharge of the main page, do you mind adding these, and adding a section for them on the main page please? Getting Started Guide - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Making a Gang War (Guidelines and Rules) - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Also, please add the Colombian Drug Cartel EA made to the main page as the featured article, we wana change it every few months Los Hombres de la Gabardina - Organized Crime Fiction Wiki Tomahawk23 04:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) A couple questions... Chat Pach wants to talk to you on chat on OCF.Tomahawk23 22:08, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Buro Election There's gonna be a election for buro soon, only active admins can run. Do you wanna run?Tomahawk23 19:14, June 7, 2012 (UTC) The Mekenna Family Omni, no Irish Mob would ever have over 100 members. Plus you have a lot of competition all over northeastern US. The Gambino Family has operations all over the US and only has 200 members. You can have operations all over northeastern US with just 50 members since most of your jobs would be done by outsiders a couple of members would run them. So I changed it's membership to 50 members and 300 outsiders.Tomahawk23 23:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No Omni, we have to be realistic here. No Irish Mob has over 60 members. The Winter Hill Gang is the most powerful Irish Mob in the US and they don't even have 60 members. 50 is the largest you're gonna have. Don't forget, you have a lot of competition in North East US. Don't forget they have a lot of competition in northeat US. The Winter Hill Gang, the Westies, The Five Families, The Chicago Outfit, the Philedelphia Family, The Westmore Syndicate, the Bratva etc etc.Tomahawk23 00:32, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I Need Something (Ic)Damian Bridgeman: I'm glad we were able to end that war peacefuly now there is one problem im felling the pinch of that Drug money i would like to ask you for a 7% cut of the profits from all the Durg Deals and any other money you make in ontario after think discusing it with Hawk i say that 7% is verry reanonable. - Damian Bridgeman -The Green Don -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 01:46, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (Ic)Damian Bridgeman: Ontario is my turf, I shouldn't be paying you, you should be paying me. I'm offering 7%, my lowest offer is 5%, take it or leave it. The Green Don: Damaian Bridgeman (Ic)Damian Bridgeman: No no no you mis-read me i meant a 7% cut of your profits in ontario 7% is not a huge cut it is resonable business deal The Green Don: Damian Bridgeman -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 03:57, June 22, 2012 (UTC) -- Allright Consider it Rent that is a reasonable offer